1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game system which can use backup data on different kind game machines for playing games. More particularly, the invention relates to a game system which can utilize the backup data memorized in a certain-kind-game-machine memory medium, such as a game cartridge, on another different kind game machine superior in processability to the one kind game machine, thus realizing game play in association with between different kind game machines in an inter-linking fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been an prior art as known in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. H7-92943 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,799) wherein game play is possible on a video game machine with using a program memorized on a game cartridge for a portable game machine. However, this prior art is not adapted to play an inter-linking game on the video game machine by the utilization of the backup data memorized on a portable-machine game cartridge.
Also the conventional game software for portable or video game machines, even if serially arranged in respect of genru or game idea, are produced independently of between the video game machines different in processability one another. There has been no game software available that takes interchangeability into account or games are played in an associated fashion on different kind game machines.
There has been no interchangeability in the conventional game software between different processabilities of portable or video game machines. It is impossible to use such data (so-called backup data) that varies due to game progression and gained through playing on one game machine, in game play on another game machine different in processability from the one game machine. Due to this, there are difficulties in making efficient use of such game-progression-related data as gained through spending significant time, e.g., the data of captured characters or character capability values in a game to capture appearing characters; and the data of cleared stages, player object capability values and experience values in a game to clear stages by increasing the player character (or player object) experience value while battling with appearing enemies as in a role-playing game. That is, where the video game machines for playing a game with game software are different from one another, even if the software is applicable for a higher-grade machine that is the same in method and rule of game play, it is impossible to perform game play on another higher-grade game machine with using game-progression-related data, such as on experience value, that have acquired through playing with the game software on one game machine. Thus associated games on between different kind game machines have not been realized.
The players are probably not expecting perfect interchangeability between the higher and lower processability game machines. However, they may have a desire to effectively utilize game-progression-related backup data (e.g., captured character kinds and capability values, experience value data, gained items or life, etc.) having acquired through playing with lower-grade-machine game software, or to play an associated game on between different game machines.
Also, the transfer of game software data to a different game machine requires especial connection hardware. However, no connection hardware is available which is appropriate or easy to use or handle.
In the meanwhile, where an interchangeability is given to between game-soft memory mediums of different game machines, there would be change of backup data after playing, on a higher-grade game machine, with utilizing the backup data memorized on a memory medium of a cartridge type or game-machine-integrated type. This changed backup data has to be update-written into the memory medium. In such a case, when a plurality of players are playing simultaneously on a higher-grade game machine, there may occur difference in status between the memory medium from which the backup data has been read at game start and the memory medium to be written by updated backup data upon ending the game. If a memory medium of one player be written over by another player's backup data, he would lose his own backup data that has been acquired and raised characters through devotion of his energy. Such a situation would throw the player into a strong disappointment or displeasure, and hence should be prevented.